never_ending_storysbforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
'''SpongeBob SquarePants '''is a character in NES Story. He is a childish and joyful sponge (part human and M&M) who lives in a pineapple and has a pet snail named Gary and pet scallop, Mrs. Krabs in Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a job he is skilled at. History In Never-ending story, He is awoken by Mr. Krabs since he mistakenly believed the beginning of NES was merely a nightmare. He went to a mental hospital, which allowed Justin Bieber to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and pee on his bed. Later, it was revealed he had been taking drugged gummy fish. He was freed thanks to Harry Potter poofing away the bananas, but they turned him into a monkey and he ate the parents of Dora the Explorer. He became very depressed because Mr. Krabs went bankrupt after killing and eating Dora. Before he died, though, he ate poison pineapples, and then cheeseburgers from McDonald's filled with worms and more cheeseburgers. Somehow, he ate at Burger King and Taco Bell despite dying over and over. He later defeated The Joker and his goons, only to find they were his parents, Margaret SquarePants and Harold SquarePants. This led to him defeating both Batman and a Robot chicken. Later, Yoshi ate his pineapple and then him, but he somehow managed to come back again and eat at Kentucky Fried Chicken, then continuously dying again. After that, he ate Squidward Tentacles' house and watched The Irate Gamer Show. Next, he destroyed Earth 99 billion times and died, but was somehow able to buy a lot of tacos. Then SpongeBob ate the donut that Batman and Spiderman were fighting with, dying and reviving more times, then becoming a cat and getting eaten by a dog. He came back though, and pushed Jake Trott and Sarah into the toilet he'd been stuck in, only to become a ghost and haunt them. Along with Jack Trott and the Flying Dutchman, he fought with some weapons, only to be attacked by CLAW and turned into a sheep. SpongeBob hacked the account of newly-appointed Encyclopedia SpongeBobia admin (in-story) BottomDwellerGuy333, causing Wikia to ban Bottom from eating Ice cream. He later developed such bad breath, it burned down the theater playing Fisherman 4: Attack of the Hooks. He was saved by a penguin, but he died after seeing Food Fight. SpongeBob ate the penguin, and covered a dude named Forevah with this poop, proceeding to haunt him by making him hear Let It Go and becoming a snowman. He later became bacon due to Gooberism and got a hernia. He fixed it by frolicking, but not before Patrick contracted the disease. After Patrick's surpised face became spammed everywhere, he decided to do some Pat-kicking. Later, SpongeBob nukes some aliens invading Earth for saying Invader Zim shouldn't be there, turning them into clones of Jake the Dog. He then became Invincibubble to fight Bill Clinton, but was betrayed by Plank-Ton, then tried to get everyone to save the world. Patrick's radioactive Krabby Patty started killing everyone, so SpongeBob got his friends to safety and told Dream he loved her. After more evil-fighting occurred, Barack Obama declares anime illegal, but SpongeBob doesn't care, since he hates it. Obama was then replaced by Plankton as president, forcing the team to fight him to save all cartoons and TV shows. After tiring of the fight, he and Sandy Cheeks become an item as they build weapons and get a larger shelter. Losing his home, SpongeBob moves in with Patrick. His superteam tries to avoid a flood of surprised Patricks. With everyone turning to the dark side, he is forced to join up with Kirito. He and his friends are then crushed by clones of Mabel Pines, which leads to a make-out party. SpongeBob began to laugh when Dream and Kirito stopped throwing bombs, which caused a rip in the Space-Time continuum, leading to mini bloodthirsty Patricks appearing. It later turns out SpongeBob's pet clam is now named Mrs. Krabs, and she and SpongeBob help the Fantastic Four stop Doctor Doom. They ended up crashing into the Patrickcarrier and having a pillow fight to stop some villains along with Gary and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Then he became a shark and ate everyone, until joining ESB. Wolverine then saved SpongeBob from Magneto. As Mr. Krabs, Gary, Plankton, Sandy, Squidward, and Patrick eat popcorn, SpongeBob plays his tiny piano. He then teams up with Steven Universe and Michael Bay to make a huge explosion. Jim then makes Krabby Patties again, making SpongeBob quit out of jealousy. SpongeBob then returns to work at the Krusty Krab, now in full-on Invincibubble mode. Annoying Orange almost stops him, but drowns. SpongeBob revives everyone as his final action in Part 1. In Chapter 1 Part 2, SpongeBob and his superteam join the Roblox Admins for a dance-off. However, nobody on the team knows how to dance. He later does a lot of fighting as Invincibubble. In Chapter 1 Part 4, he only makes a brief cameo being visited by the Flying Dutchman. In Chapter 1 Part 22, SpongeBob was revealed to be Russian. In CheeseCrocker Invasion!, When the last CheeseCrocker was defeated by The Russian Empire, he proceeds to start a 7 week long party to celebrate. However, most people ignore it. In Welcome to Pondgea, SpongeBob gets scared and doesn't move, He remained like this until the next part. In They Might Be Giants vs. The Particle Gadget, SpongeBob gets snapped out of him being scared and becomes confused. He later has They Might Be Giants killed off which Views disproves of. In This Part Is About Love, SpongeBob gets married to Brown Eel. He was killed off by Views in The End by throwing him off the Revolution in an escape pod and onto hell, and then he collided with it and melted. He will not return again for the foreseeable future. Deaths Trivia *SpongeBob has amazing shape-shifting powers, which he loves to utilize. *Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life was his godfather. *In Baldi's Basics, he is seen naked in NES for the first time after his clothes, along with his underpants, socks, and shoes, mysteriously disappear. Luckily, he managed to find his clothes in the lost and found box. *He used to be an NES god, until his powers were revoked by Views. Gallery SpongeBob SquarePants.png Sponge.jpeg SpongeBob wallpaper.jpg E0B1B144-0F5F-47F9-8BB4-EB62F9DCB4DE.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Sponges Category:SpongeBob characters Category:Original Characters Category:Chapter 1 Characters Category:SquarePants family Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Permanently deceased